Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and device having a reduced trench profile for a gate of a transistor.
Description of the Related Art
Modern transistors include fin-fet and FDSOI (fully depleted silicon on insulator) transistor structures that are taking transistors to smaller and smaller dimensions. As the transistor's sizes are shrinking the methods used to form the different structures are changing. For example, many gates in these types of transistors are formed using replacement gates or dummy gates, which are sacrificial and eventually replaced with a conductive material to form the final gate.